This invention relates in general to a device for controlling water damage resulting from accidental operation of a sprinkler head.
In a high-rise building equipped with a sprinkler system there is an ever present risk of water damage resulting from accidental operation of a sprinkler head. The damage resulting from such occurrence is usually quite substantial in the immediate area of the open sprinkler head and may extend to several floors below. The valve for shutting-down the sprinkler system or at least that portion of the system which includes the open head may be located a substantial distance from the open head. Even when qualified building maintenance personnel are present at the scene, it may be a considerable time before the problem can be brought under control.
Such a sprinkler system usually include some type of water flow alarm to indicate when the system is in operation. When a fire department responds to a sprinkler alarm the usual procedure is to locate the shut-off valve and shut-down the sprinkler system, at least until the condition can be temporarily corrected. A ladder is usually required to gain access to the open head, which may be located high overhead, so that the open head can be temporarily closed using a wedge or other appropriate means. The fire fighter on the ladder is required to work under adverse conditions and is exposed to fatigue and possible risk of injury.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide a light-weight, durable device which is easy to use and store and which will control water damage resulting from an open sprinkler head without compromising the sprinkler system.